phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mobo85/Hot off the Presses: Across the Second Dimension: The Video Game
The following is a press release from Disney Interactive Studios presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney Interactive Studios, not me, and all errors, if any, are theirs alone. DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS WILL TAKE FANS TO A NEW DIMENSION IN UPCOMING PHINEAS AND FERB VIDEO GAME Video Game, Inspired By Disney Channel Original Movie, to Feature a New Agent, Cool Gadgets and Off-The-Wall Worlds BURBANK, APRIL 4, 2011- Disney Interactive Studios today announced that Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension is currently in development for the Wii™ system, Nintendo DS™ family of handheld systems and PlayStation®3 computer entertainment systems. "Phineas and Ferb" has been the #1 animated TV series among Tweens 9-14 for the past three years and this lively new video game is inspired by the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie inspired by the series. Fans can play as their favorite characters including Phineas, Ferb and Agent P as they journey through new dimensions filled with action-packed platforming, in a quest to battle the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension the video game is slated for release in Summer 2011. “We collaborated closely with Disney Interactive Studios’ video game development team to ensure that the video game captures the humor and style of our movie,” said Dan Povenmire, Emmy Award-winning Creator/Executive Producer, “Phineas and Ferb.” “The antics of the characters and the immersive new worlds of the video game extend the experience fans will encounter in Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension.” The PlayStation®3 system and Wii system versions will allow fans to play as up to 10 characters. Players will have the option to work together in two-player cooperative modes while navigating through an old time 1928-style cartoon world, a lawn gnome land and a gelatin world. In a mission to save the world, players will journey through 25 exciting levels while overcoming obstacles. They also can upgrade cool new gadgets including the Carbonator, which fires carbonated orange soda that can melt enemies and Ninja Gloves, which allows players to stick to walls. Along the way, fans will collect cool items and unlock additional playable characters, including a new OWCA special agent created specifically for the video game. The PlayStation® 3 system version will also be the first time a Phineas and Ferb video game features PlayStation®Move motion controller compatible gameplay. In the DS version of Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension, fans will play as Phineas, Ferb or Agent P. Players will jump, dodge, race and battle through five outrageous worlds featuring more than 30 levels. Players will work to earn gadget upgrades including a baseball launcher and Agent P’s favorite gadget – the grapple gun, while solving environmental puzzles in an effort to save Alternate Danville. In addition to lending their voices to the Disney Channel Original Movie, several of the actors from the popular TV series will voice the Wii and PlayStation®3 system versions of the game including Vincent Martella as Phineas, Thomas Sangster as Ferb, Alyson Stoner as Isabella and show creators/executive producers Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Francis Monogram. Published by Disney Interactive Studios, Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension will be released in summer 2011 and is expected to be rated E10+ by the ESRB. In Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension, Phineas and Ferb finally discover that their pet platypus, Perry, is a secret agent who battles the forces of evil almost every day. With the help of their friends, the boys team up with Perry on an adventure through a parallel universe where they must ultimately thwart the disastrous plans of an even more evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Disney Interactive Studios, part of Disney Interactive Media Group, is the interactive entertainment affiliate of The Walt Disney Company (NYSE: DIS). Disney Interactive Studios self publishes and distributes a broad portfolio of multi-platform video games and interactive entertainment worldwide. The company also licenses properties and works directly with other interactive game publishers to bring products for all ages to market. Disney Interactive Studios is based in Glendale, California, and has internal development studios around the world. For more information, log on to http://www.disneyinteractivestudios.com. Category:Inactive blogs